Prophecy of the Gods
by Sheaon13
Summary: The fate of Minecraftia depends on the chosen offspring of the legendary gods. The child shall possess the power of the End and its fabled dragon, being the bearer of its immense power. This child, however, will be sought out by both good and evil, and thus this choice will either restore what has been lost or destroy what has been gained.
1. Chapter 1

I looked in the town still wondering why every summer my parents and I had to move to some new place.

"Ryu" My dad started "I know it's hard moving from place to place but we have to"

I looked so different from my dad I don't even know how he's my dad, it's the same with my mom. I had dark brown messy hair and brown eyes to match. I usually could be seen wearing a white hoodie with ice blue strings, ripped denim jeans, black fingerless gloves, white and grass green Nikes, and a necklace with a leaf shaped locket. My mom on the other hand had blood red hair and gold eyes. She usually wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, and white sneaker. My dad had black hair and green eyes. He wore a navy blue t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots. So it's understandable why I questioned if I was adopted which they always changed the subject when I did, so I never knew if I was or not.

"I just don't understand why it's so important that we move every summer, right before my birthday I might add. After all it is on June 10th and I never have any friends to come to my birthday" I grumbled.

"You'll understand one day Ryu" My dad said.

"But don't worry, Ryu we'll celebrate your sixteenth birthday just like we always do together as a family" My mom added.

Once we arrived at our new house my mom walked in and unpacked everything. I went to my new room and unpacked my stuff too, which consisted of a lot of black dragon toys and things of that nature, I don't know why I was so obsessed with black dragons, I was just drawn to them.

I heard my parents arguing down stairs and I kind of heard some of it.

"We should tell him on his birthday the truth about who he really is" I heard my mom's hushed voice.

"I don't think that's a good idea what if he goes out searching for his real mother and father" My dad said.

"He won't honey especially if we tell him the truth that his real father is Notch" My mom said and I couldn't believe my ears.

_I'm Notch's child? _

"How is that possible?" I asked myself. "I can't be his child! Can I?"

I began to think more and more on this subject and the strange things that happened in my life.

First there was the fact of my dad getting better miraculously, when he was about to die of cancer, after I hugged him.

Then there was the fact that water and plants bended to my will.

Next was the fact that sometimes thoughts that weren't my own invaded my mind.

Finally there was the fact that I never felt pain for too long when I scraped my knee or something like that it just seemed to heal instantly.

This all led to one fact I was indeed Notch's child.

That's when I heard my mother's—excuse me adopted mother's—scream come from down stairs.

I ran down the stairs that's when I saw…

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

I saw endermen, creepers, and pigmen killing my mother.

"Ryu, run! They're after you!" my father screamed, desperately trying to hold back the monsters. I hesitated, not wanting to leave them. "Run! I'll catch up with you!" my father yelled.

I nodded and ran as fast as I could away from the village, hoping my father was okay. I ran straight into the forest.

"Hey, you okay?" a man about a year older than me asked cautiously, gazing at me warily. He had the same brown eyes and dark brown hair as me and, if it not were the slightly obvious age difference and clearly contrasting type of clothing—which consisted of a teal blue shirt, jeans that seemed to be a mix of dark blue and indigo, and dark grey miner's boots—we could've been mistaken for twins.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I replied.

"What were you running from then?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Zombies. I got attacked." I lied. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie.

The man seemed to have bought my lie, or least pretended to, and asked, "Oh. Was there anyone with you? Are you sure you're okay?"

"No; there wasn't anyone with me," I lied. "And yes; I already said I'm fine."

"I'm Steve. You are?" the man asked.

"Ryu," I replied.

"So, Ryu, did you notice how we look alike, minus the obvious age difference," Steve asked.

"Yeah, I did. I was thinking that you might be my brother; I was adopted," I replied with a shrug.

"I was adopted, too. My father was Notch, so I doubt we're brothers," Steve said.

My eyes widened. He really was my brother. "I overheard my foster parents talking, and, apparently, I'm the son of Notch as well," I replied, scratching the back of my head.

"I knew I had a brother, but I didn't know I'd find him this easily," Steve said. He then looked around somewhat frantically. "Herobrine must be after you, and I think you should tell the truth about what you were running from," Steve said.

I sighed in defeat and confessed. "My parents—I mean, foster parents—were fighting off and army of pigmen, endermen, and creepers. My foster father told me to run, so I did."

Steve looked at me and nodded. "That means Herobrine is after you. Come into my house. Quickly, before he finds you," Steve said.

But it was too late; a skeleton shot an arrow at Steve, hitting him in the shoulder, and an enderman grabbed me in the process.

I struggled in the mob's grip feebly as Steve recovered and drew his sword. "Ryu!"

Neither of us had time to react before a boy appeared and swiftly knocked me out, darkness consuming me instantly.

I was in a dark place. There we burnt down trees and soot coated the ground. It looked like the moon would shine eternally. I started to walk towards a village that I saw in the distance. When I got there, everyone in it were endermen.

I started to back up. "Wait. We won't hurt you!" one of the endermen shouted.

"You won't?" I asked.

"No. We won't. Only the endermen that go to the World of Light turn evil. Here in the End, we really are good," the little enderman said.

I looked at her; she looked normal, except for the long, bony fingers and nails and black skin. She had black, straight hair and violet eyes.

"We usually don't kill; we're usually peaceful, but when we go to the World of Light, we turn evil. Especially if someone looks us in the eyes," she almost cried.

"Wait, is this supposed 'World of Light' my world? The Overworld?" I asked curiously.

She replied, "Yes… Anyway, we found this out when one of the enders came back from the World of Light acting strange. When one of the elders looked him in the eyes, he went berserk and attacked the elders."

"So if you guys go into my world, you turn evil?" I asked, my eyes softening.

"Yes, but we only wanted the war to end between our kings, Hcton and Enirboreh. Enirboreh is the kind and caring one of the two. He wants the war to end just as much as we do; it's destroying our world slowly, making it darker. Hcton, on the other hand, is a cruel, ruthless one and wants out world darker. And by destroying it, I meant killing the plant life and turning it evil completely. The only thing that can save us is the Enderdragon and its partner," she explained.

"We believe that that 'partner' is you, because the Enderdragon shall choose one from the World of Light and bring him here in a dream, and that one shall become the new king of the End after he finds the Enderdragon and puts a stop to the war. Hcton doesn't want this prophecy to come true so he can be king, but Enirboreh does. All he wants is peace and doesn't care about being king; he cares a lot about his people. Will you help us?"

I looked at her. This was a lot to take in, but I had to help them. I just had to. "Okay. I'll help you," I replied.

"That's great! The Enderdragon should be in your world. Oh, yes, and also, the Enderdragon and you have the power to restore what has been lost, but still, any endermen that wander into the light will become evil," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered as I began to disappear. "You're waking up."

"Wait! What's your name?" I asked, prolonging my leave.

"It's Ash," she replied. "Yours?"

"Ryu," I replied quickly before completely disappearing.

I woke up to see that I was chained to a table and the aforementioned unidentified boy was standing in front of me. "Good. You're awake," he said devilishly. I knew right then that this was going to be a long day.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
